tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Edenia
|destiny_isles = Quan Chi, Rain |blood_vs_water = Sindel |unfinished_business = Stryker, Quan Chi |battle_royale = Sub-Zero, Sindel |final_showdown = Nightwolf, Rain |previousseason = Ultimates |nextseason = Destiny Isles |}}Survivor: Edenia is the seventeenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on January 8th, 2013. It was the first fanfic written in 2013. Read the season here! The show premiered on January 8th, 2013 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. 16 characters from the Mortal Kombat series came in to play the game of Survivor. They were separated into two tribes based on their affinity. They were joined by Heroes vs. Villains rivals Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg. Bringing back the Redemption Island concept from Survivor: Redemption Island, once voted off, contestants would duke it out at Redemption Island to return to the game. On Day 1, both tribes had to sacrifice one player to stay on Redemption Island. Earthrealm chose Jade, while Outworld chose Rain. At the first duel, Rain was defeated and was eliminated on Day 2, the earliest anyone has left the game. Jade then was moved to Outworld to begin a new journey. At the merge, Lin Kuei cyborg Sektor left the island for, at the time, unknown reasons. It was later revealed that he planned an attack on Lin Kuei rebellers Smoke and Sub-Zero, wanting their capture, and to turn them into cyborgs. While Smoke got away thanks to Raiden, Sub-Zero was captured and taken away. He was rescued, however, but it was too late, for he had already been turned into a cyborg. Native American shaman Nightwolf was named the winner in the final episode on May 2nd, 2013, defeating fellow Earthrealm tribe members Sub-Zero and Angry Video Game Nerd in a 5-1-1 vote, with Sub-Zero claiming second with having less votes then Angry Video Game Nerd. Sindel won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Smoke and Sub-Zero. Quan Chi and Rain both returned to compete in Survivor: Destiny Isles, making it the first season Rain will compete in fully. Quan Chi placed 18th, while Rain won the season. Sindel returned in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, with her daughter Kitana, who happens to be the princess of Edenia. Kitana was the last person eliminated from Redemption Island, finishing 13th, while Sindel finished in 8th place. Stryker returned to play his ultimate second chance in Survivor: Unfinished Business, along with Quan Chi, who is playing his third chance at the game. Quan Chi placed 14th, while Stryker placed 4th. Sub-Zero (now freed of his cyborg body) and Sindel returned to play the game again in Survivor: Battle Royale. Sindel placed 14th, while Sub-Zero placed 12th; both players were taken out by hidden immunity idols. Contestants INTRO Earthrealm: Jade, Smoke, Nightwolf, Kenshi, Kabal, Raiden, AVGN, Sub-Zero, Stryker Outworld: Sheeva, Noob Saibot, Ermac, Limberg, Quan Chi, Sindel, Rain, Kano, Sektor :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: While it was slightly better then Redemption Island, Edenia is still a low tier season. This season, while having great characters like Sindel, Nightwolf, and returnees Limberg and the Nerd, was highly predictable, and the Outworld pagonging was boring to watch. The Winner: Nightwolf started off as a side ally of Lord Raiden, but once Raiden was eliminated, he emerged as a strong leader, who managed to prevent his alliance from getting picked off one by one. He's a high tier winner, and played one of the best leader games since Andrew. Characters © Nintendo / Netherrealm Studios / Cinemassacre Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Redemption Island